


Vid: One of Us

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: By the Angel Holiday Exchange 2018, Fanvids, Gen, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Lightwood trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Everybody needs a place to call their homeEverybody needs someone to call their ownEven when you're lonely know you're not aloneYou're one of us, one of us, one of us, one of us- One of Us, by New Politics





	Vid: One of Us

**Author's Note:**

> A Lightwood trio vid for impalachick on Tumblr - hope you like it!

**Music** : One of Us, by New Politics (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0Y2cNdQykI))

[Download](http://fandomish.net/vids/sh-oneofus.zip) (70mb, mp4 + srt) | [Peertube](https://peertube.social/videos/watch/adb6e3c5-abdb-4358-9c35-d1b3adfd7025)

 **Voiceovers** :  
Jace: Alec and Izzy?  
We were raised together.

J: Your family always used to welcome strays.

Alec: You were never a stray.

Isabelle: Let's go bring back our brother.

I: He'll be here.

J: There is something wrong with me.

J: Please...

A: You're coming with us.

I: Three go in...  
...three come out.

I: What's the rule when our team goes into battle?

J: Three go in...  
...three come out.


End file.
